Hasta ver al sol caer
by Aspros
Summary: "Por que desde que la vio, descubrió que la esperaría siempre. Como cada día y como cada noche. Por años y por vidas. La esperaría desde el amanecer, hasta ver al sol caer." Esta historia participa en el Reto: Personaje Favorito del Foro "Las Cuatro Naciones" Zuko


**¡Hola a Todos! Ya tiene tiempo que no escribía algo en Fanfiction, pero me invitaron a este reto y no pude resistirme a escribir esta historia. Avatar siempre me ha gustado, aunque claro, su final me hizo explotar la vesícula, no digo que fuera malo, sino que pudo haber sido mejor, si, con el Zutara. ¡Es que es la mejor pareja! jajajajaja**

**Como sea, a los pocos que aun tienen esperanzas de leer los capítulos siguientes de mis historias, tranquilos, una vez dije que nunca dejaría de escribir, y que jamas abandonaría a mis pequeñas creaciones. Así que continuare, lo haré. **

**Sin mas que agregar, espero disfruten la lectura tanto como yo lo hice al escribirla.**

**Disclaimer:** Avatar no me pertenece, es propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko, yo solo hago uso de sus personajes para mi disfrute personal y el de algún que otro lector.

**Resumen:** _"Por que desde que la vio, descubrió que la esperaría siempre. Como cada día y como cada noche. Por años y por vidas. La esperaría desde el amanecer, hasta ver al sol caer."_

**_Esta historia participa en el Reto: Personaje Favorito del Foro "Las Cuatro Naciones"_**

* * *

"**Hasta ver al sol caer"**

**by**

**Aspros**

La odiaba, la odiaba con cada una de las letras de la palabra. No sabía si odiaba más su voz o sus ojos, el embrujo que le producía o la luz con la que lo hechizaba. ¿Su calor tal vez? Su cabello suave o la delicia de sus labios. Simplemente no lo sabía… o tal vez sí.

"_Sus labios, definitivamente son sus labios"_

¿Pero de que servía anhelarlos así? Se había ido; se había vuelto a ir con el niño cabeza de coco; si, era el Gran Avatar, el que mantenía el equilibrio en el mundo, pero en su mente es y siempre seria el crio que siempre osaba con quitarle a su Katara una y otra vez.

"Regresare, lo sabes" le había dicho ella al salir del lecho que ambos compartían.

Sí, claro que lo sabía. Lo supo desde la primera vez que regresó a sus brazos después de casi seis meses de no haberla visto. Y aunque ni la dueña de sus noches lo supiera, la había extrañado. Agni, ¿Cuántas veces soñó con su regreso esa primera vez? Había sido una espera lenta y tortuosa que, si no hubiera sido por su tío Iroh y las responsabilidades de ser el Señor del Fuego, habría abordado su antiguo navío en un viaje secreto para perseguir no al avatar, sino a la maestra agua que tercamente consideraba los tratados de paz más importantes que él.

Un plan estúpido, eso nadie lo negaba. Pero ya después se habría puesto a pensar de los detalles.

Abrió los ojos hecho una furia y se estiró con fuerte movimientos para desentumecer los músculos agarrotados por las horas de sueño. Había despertado como cada mañana desde su partida, antes del alba, como si fuera su martirio particular aguardar algunos minutos extrañando cada parte de ella, anhelando el tenerla a su lado, su sola presencia sacándole de quicio y haciendo su vida más llevadera. Más alegre.

Se sentó y miro hacia el gran ventanal que apuntaba al este. Aun había oscuridad en el firmamento, parece que esta vez su tormento diario comenzó un poco antes de lo normal. Caminó hasta posarse frente al gran cristal y pudo ver su reflejo. Su mirada dorada, adusta y fría, faltante de la chispa que sabía solo ella podía hacer aparecer. Tocó la cicatriz que adornaba el lado izquierdo de su rostro, un recuerdo que con el tiempo había disminuido su dolor, pero que jamás olvidaría. Sintió su propio tacto frio, áspero y una vez más, como cada día, volvió a extrañar a la maestra sanadora. Aquella que no necesitaba del control de ningún elemento para poder calmar su mente y su corazón con sólo el roce de sus dedos. Aquella que con un dulce beso de sus labios en su cicatriz, la había borrado como si jamás hubiera estado ahí, haciéndola desaparecer, llevándose con ella el pasado y todo el dolor que con ella cargaba.

"Regresara, lo prometió" se dijo a sí mismo, como cada día desde su partida; como la primera vez.

-Y yo esperaré, como cada día hasta ver al sol caer-

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

-¡¿Cómo que no puedes quedarte?! –preguntó furioso, no, enojado, decepcionado.

Ella guardó silencio, esperando a que su furia se aplacara un poco. Lo conocía, lo había aprendido a leer como la palma de su mano y sabía que tarde o temprano cedería a sus deseos, porque la amaba tanto como ella a él, y aunque también a ella le dolía esta decisión, no podía ser egoísta. Había mucho trabajo que hacer en las demás naciones.

-Zuko.

El la miró y vio en sus ojos que también ella sufría con esa decisión. Pero así era, entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué demonios quería irse de su lado? ¿Es que acaso no entendía que no quería separarla de si? Que con ella había encontrado algo más valioso que su honor y el título que ahora ostentaba. ¿Qué acaso no entendía que la amaba?

-¡No entiendo Katara! Tú no necesitas irte, Aang y los demás pueden ir y hacerse cargo, las colonias de la nación del fuego pueden mantenerse en pie sin problemas… ¡tú puedes quedarte aquí!

-Sabes que no es así, Zuko. Sabes tan bien como yo, que ahora que la guerra acabó aún existe el odio tanto en el reino tierra como en las tribus agua.

Katara se acercó a él y posó sus dedos contra la cicatriz. Un gesto tan íntimo entre ellos que Zuko solo podía suspirar pleno de paz al sentir la calidez de su piel, pero que esta vez cargaba con otro sentimiento, uno que no estaba dispuesto a aceptar. No ahora que la amaba más que nunca.

-Quedarme aquí, a tu lado, mientras las personas se lastiman unas a otras por el odio y la venganza seria egoísta, no podría vivir en paz sabiendo eso- dijo ella, parándose sobre la punta de sus pies para posar un beso sobre los labios masculinos.

Un beso que Zuko se negó a responder.

-Si para tenerte conmigo tuviera que convertirme en el ser más egoísta del mundo, mi elección sería fácil Katara.

La maestra agua se alejó de el sin mirarlo a los ojos, con los ojos anegados e intentando inútilmente con sus manos limpiar las lagrimas que de ellos escapaban, sintiendo el dolor profundo del rechazo de aquel a quien amaba. Pero ella ya había tomado una decisión, una que en el fondo de su corazón sabía que era lo correcta, aunque le estuviera causando un dolor inconmensurable.

-Lo siento Zuko –había dicho con la mirada en el suelo. Porque sabía que de haberlo mirado a los ojos, podría haberse arrepentido de todo, podría haber mandado al infierno todos los planes de paz que había realizado.

Por eso solamente se dio la vuelta y dándole la espalda comenzó a caminar a la salida de la habitación sintiendo sobre su espalda el enorme peso de una mirada dorada. Abrió la puerta y antes de salir volteó a verlo, ahí estaba él, Zuko, el señor del fuego, imponente y magnifico tal cual era; mirándola con ojos suplicantes.

-¿Esperaras?- preguntó ella con voz queda.

Ambos chocaron miradas, cada uno entendiendo al otro perfectamente sin mediar palabras. No las necesitaban. Ambos sabían la respuesta.

Cerró la puerta tras de si, dejando la respuesta al aire, en un fino murmullo que llegó hasta su corazón en una cálida caricia.

"_Desde el amanecer, hasta ver el sol caer"_

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Unos leves golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de su ensoñación. Volteó la mirada para encontrarse con el semblante entre sonriente y preocupado de su viejo tío Iroh. Esté abrió la puerta del todo, adentrándose a su habitación con paso quedo.

-Deberías alegrarte Zuko, hoy es un día para festejar –dijo él, intentando brindarle un poco de animo.

El señor del fuego sonrió por lo bajo, agradeciendo en silencio a su tío y a todas las deidades por dejarle estar ahí con el.

-Lo se, tío.

El anciano sonrió en respuesta, sabía que era difícil para su sobrino, pero ¿quien sabe? Los engranes del destino giran de maneras misteriosas, tal vez hoy seria un gran día, sus huesos se lo decían.

-Vamos, te esta esperando cerca del lago en los jardines, no querrás perderte ser el primero en felicitarlo, ¿o si?-

Zuko tomó una bata de la cabecera de su cama y la colocó sobre su cuerpo. Sintió las manos de su autonombrado padre quien lo empujaba a la salida mientras él se dejaba arrastrar.

-Ya voy tío, ya voy.

-Vamos Zuko, no lo hagas esperar. Felicítalo y llévalo al comedor, ahí estaremos todos.

-No podre convencerte de hacer todo esto mas pequeño, ¿verdad?

El negó con una sonrisa ladina antes de sacarlo de la habitación y empujarlo en dirección hacia los jardines. Zuko caminó a paso lento, disfrutando del clima de la alborada de la nación del fuego. A diferencia de los que muchos pensaban, durante el alba era fresco, había roció y humedad en el ambiente, un toque de frescura que siempre hacia bien a quien lo probara.

A su paso mucha gente de la servidumbre se arrodillaba ante el. Apenas respondía con un asentimiento de la cabeza. No es que no los valorara, sino que solo tenía ojos para aquel niño que miraba distraídamente la superficie del lago.

De un salto brincó la cerca que lo separaban de los jardines, no le importó demasiado que sus batas se ensuciaran demasiado gracias al roció que cubría el pasto a estas horas. Se situó justo detrás del ciruelo blanco, desde donde podía observar al pequeño niño de cabello negro lanzar pequeños pedazos de pan al agua, donde varios patos-tortuga bebes esperaban ansiosos por comer algo de pan.

Salió de su escondite y tomó asiento justo al lado del pequeño que tanto se parecía a él. Extendió su mano y recibió un pedazo de la hogaza de pan, aquella que pronto estaba fragmentando en pequeños trozos para lanzarlos al estanque.

-Felicidades, Lu Ten. –dijo el mayor sin verlo realmente.

Lu Ten no contestó. Siguió absorto en su actividad de alimentar a las criaturas que habitaban en los jardines del palacio.

Zuko suspiró ante el mutismo de su hijo. Sin Katara ahí era difícil entablar una conversación con el, después de todo y para su mala suerte, había sacado su estoicismo y su ceño fruncido.

-No debes enfadarte por que tu madre no este aquí, Lu Ten.

Acto seguido el pequeño se levantó de golpe ante la mirada imperturbable de su padre. Con una mirada furibunda arrojó el trozo que quedaba en su mano al agua, asustando con ello a las pequeñas criaturas.

-¿Ya terminaste tu rabieta? –preguntó Zuko.

-Es… es que mi mami siempre esta en mi cumpleaños… y no esta aquí.

Zuko le miró y sintió la misma debilidad que tenia cuando miraba los ojos azules de su amada, después de todo, ambos tenían la misma mirada.

-Mira al frente Lu Ten. ¿Qué vez ahí?

El pequeño príncipe hizo caso y miro al frente, limpiando con sus manos las lagrimas que de sus ojos brotaban en un gesto que a Zuko le pareció increíblemente parecido al de Katara. Sonrió, ellos eran un par de sentimentales, y los amaba más que a nada por eso.

-El estanque.

Zuko asintió como una vez su tío hiciera con el. – ¿Y que mas?

-Los… patos-tortuga- dijo entre gimoteos.

Zuko volvió a asentir, mirando significativamente a su hijo. Lu Ten lo miró y él lo invito a sentarse junto a él.

-¿Sabias que si separas a una pareja de patos-tortuga, ellos jamás volverán a encontrar a una nueva pareja? –preguntó Zuko ganándose la atención del pequeño.

-Tu abuelo Iroh me contó una vez que existió una pareja de patos-tortuga que se amaban con locura. Como fruto de su amor, ellos habían tenido un pequeño polluelo al que amaban más que a nada en el mundo. Pero un día, un malvado ladrón atacó el nido y secuestró a la mamá. Entonces, el papá tuvo que decidir entre rescatar a la dueña de su corazón y dejar a su retoño abandonado o dejarla ir y cuidar lo más valioso que tenia en el mundo.

-¿Y que hizo el? – preguntó Lu Ten mirándole con una enorme atención en sus ojos azules.

-Calma, calma- contestó Zuko apaciguando los saltos del niño. –Bueno, el lloró durante muchas noches, se sintió inútil, un cobarde. Muchas veces maldijo su destino. El papá cayó en un agujero del que no podía salir. Entonces, cuando pensó que todo estaba perdido y que no había nada en el mundo por lo cual seguir adelante, escuchó algo, un llanto. Las lagrimas provenientes de su pequeño hijo que se encontraba solo porque no tenía a nadie.

-¿Y su papá no estaba con el?

-No, él estaba demasiado triste. Pero fue ahí cuando comprendió que debía ser más fuerte, como lo fue mamá. Él debía cuidar a su más valioso tesoro y esperar. Solo podía hacer eso.

Lu Ten le miró con el ceño fruncido, uno idéntico al de él. Zuko le sonrió y acaricio su cabello con lentitud.

-El cuidó a su bebe, esperó y esperó. Todas las mañanas se despertaba con el sol y esperaba pacientemente a la mamá de su polluelo. Y al llegar la noche, cuando el sol caía en el horizonte, el cerraba los ojos para poder sentir el amor que le profesaba, aunque no la tuviera frente a él.

-¿La mamá nunca regreso?

Zuko le miró con una sonrisa.

-¡Claro que si! –contestó una voz a sus espaldas.

Ambos miraron sorprendidos a la recién llegada. Uno con la alegría infinita e incapaz de mantenerse quieta dentro de su pequeño cuerpo y el otro con una paz que desbordaba en su corazón y su sonrisa.

-¿De verdad creíste que la mamá podía abandonar a quienes mas ama en el mundo, Lu Ten?

Sin esperar mas, el pequeño se lanzó corriendo a los brazos de su madre quien lo recibió con un fuerte abrazo y muchos besos que le hicieron cosquillas.

Zuko, en cambio, se levantó con la elegancia que lo caracterizaba. La vio allí, tan hermosa como la primera vez. Tan fuerte y tan vivaz.

-Tardaste demasiado… por poco y comenzamos sin ti.

Ella le sacó la lengua en un gesto infantil que le hizo sonreír como anteaño. –Si esa es tu manera de decir "Katara te extrañe demasiado, te amo" entonces yo también te amo, Zuko.

El no dijo mas, avanzó con paso autoritario hacia ella y la calló con un beso. Hace tiempo que deseaba besarla, saborear el elixir que brotaba de sus labios y lo hacia estremecer. Ya no la dejaría hablar hasta que saciara todos y cada uno de los meses que la tuvo en abstinencia.

Ambos se separaron y se miraron a los ojos, cómplices.

-Lu Ten, ¿Por qué no vas con el Abuelo Iroh y abres los regalos?- sonrió Katara.

-Si, ¿Por qué no vas y practicas tu fuego control con el tío Sokka? –sonrió Zuko.

Ambos vieron alejarse al niño hacia la entrada del palacio y poco después de perderlo de vista, ambos se juntaron en un cálido abrazo.

-Me esperaste.

No era una pregunta, era una afirmación. Él estaba seguro.

Porque desde el primer momento que la vio, lo había descubierto sin siquiera ser consciente de ello.

La esperaría siempre. Como cada día y como cada noche. Por años y por vidas.

La esperaría desde el amanecer, hasta ver al sol caer.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

A lo lejos, ninguno de los dos pudo fijarse en la anciana figura que los observaba con regocijo. Si, en la nación del fuego existían historias tan hermosas que el destino se esforzaba en recrearlas una y otra vez, que en esta ocasión los personajes fueran su querido sobrino y su querida nuera, solo era pura y llana suerte.

_**~Fin~**_

**¿Y bien? ¿Que les pareció? ¿Les gustó?**

**Esta ha sido mi primer historia Zutara, que, dependiendo de muchas cosas sera el inicio de una gran cantidad de historias ajajajajaja.**

**Sin mas que agregar, espero hallan disfrutado de leer la historia tanto como yo lo hice al escribirla.**

**Nos leeremos luego. Cuidence, ¿vale?**


End file.
